The ability to render all pathogens found in the environment inactive has been defined as sterilization. The requirements for a sterilization process can and will vary dramatically depending upon the particular application of interest. The ability of a given process to inactive or kill bacteria, fungi, viruses and naturally found hydrated spores is adequate function to qualify as a sterilant in most real world applications.
The disinfecting properties of peroxidase reactions have been well known for many years. In 1924 Hanssen (F. S. Hanssen, Brit. J. Exptl. Pathol. 5, 271 (1924)) ascribed the bactericidal properties of fresh milk toward Bacillus to "oxidizing" enzymes. In 1931 Kojima (S. Kojima, J. Biochem. 14, 95(1931)) described the ability of peroxidase to "accentuate" the bactericidal properties of its substrates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,231; 4,473,550 and 4,588,586 describe methods, utilizing the disinfecting ability of peroxidase systems, which effect a bactericidal environment for contact lens material and which serve as disinfection protocols in applications involving the oral cavity. This specification describes peroxidase mediated viral inactivation, methods to increase the rate at which a peroxidase based system effects sterilization and methods to decrease the cost per unit volume of said sterilization. In addition, this application delineates formulations and methods of application for said formulations which results in a rapid sterilization due to a peroxidase based chemistry wherein said composition subsequently has a substantially increased ability to actively maintain a sterile environment over a defined period of time as compared to the art described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,231; 4,473,550 and 4,588,586.